This invention relates to a watercraft and more particularly to an improved seat arrangement, passenger compartment, storage and service access arrangement for a watercraft.
The design of watercraft and particularly the passenger's area thereof presents considerable challenges to the designer, particularly in the class of watercraft that is designed primarily to a accommodate a relatively few (for example, less than 8 passengers). The watercraft should be designed so as to provide comfortable seating area for each passenger. In addition, the passenger should be seated in positions wherein each of them can enjoy the view with obstructions from the others. In addition to this, there must be some provision provided in the watercraft for carrying paraphernalia used by boaters such as coolers, beverages, food, water skiing equipment and other such devices.
Of course, these requirements can be met by merely making the size of the watercraft larger. However, as the size of the watercraft is increased, then the power requirements in order to drive it are also increased. This adds to the cost of the assembly and further makes it difficult to trailer the watercraft from one location to another.
It is, therefore, a principal object to this invention to provide an improved watercraft and passenger's compartment therefore.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved watercraft passenger's area wherein each rider can be comfortably seated.
One type of watercraft which is becoming relatively popular is the so-called "bow rider" type of watercraft. With this type of watercraft there is a main passenger's compartment positioned at approximately mid-ships and wherein the operator's control position is located. The bow of the watercraft is provided with a further passenger's area and frequently a pass-through is provided between the main passenger's area and the bow area.
For convenient and efficient hull configuration, however, the bow area generally tapers inwardly toward the tip or nose of the bow. Thus, the foot area for passengers seated in the bow area can be restricted.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved seating area for utilization in a peripheral edge of the watercraft where the watercraft tapers to a point and which will still offer adequate leg room for the passengers.
As should be apparent from the foregoing description, with this type of watercraft it is also desirable to permit access between the two rider's areas without the rider having to climb over the portion of the hull which separates the two areas. Pass-throughs can be provided but these pass-throughs then restrict the available seating area in the bow portion as well as its effectiveness.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved passenger's compartment arrangement for a bow rider type of watercraft.
As has been previously noted, it is also desirable to provide storage and other areas in the hull where paraphernalia utilized by the riders can be stored. However, these areas should also offer free and easy access.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved storage arrangement for a watercraft of this general type wherein the storage area can be easily accessed.
In addition to having storage areas, there is also the problem of positioning the propulsion system for the watercraft. Although outboard motor arrangements can be utilized and do provide a greater facility for storage areas, there are a number of disadvantages to such arrangements. Furthermore, an inboard propulsion system offers a much neater appearing watercraft and in some regards provides one which will handle and can be controlled better. However, there is then provided the problem of being able to access the propulsion unit for servicing.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved storage and access arrangement for a watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved jet propelled watercraft having a convenient arrangement for accessing the propulsion unit for servicing without necessitating removal of the watercraft from the body of water in which the watercraft operates.
In connection with the servicing of the engine, it is frequently desirable to provide an arrangement for flushing the cooling system of the engine. This is done when the watercraft is not in use and is done primarily for the purpose of purging salt water from the engine cooling system. In many instances, the water for the engine cooling system is circulated by diverting a portion of the water pumped by a jet propulsion unit for the watercraft through the engine cooling system. Although purging systems may be provided for purging the engine cooling jacket, there is not a convenient arrangement normally provided that would permit also the jet propulsion unit to be purged of salt water.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved purging system for a jet propelled watercraft propelled by a water-cooled engine wherein both the jet propulsion unit and the engine cooling jacket may be purged through the same flushing source.